


Mellow Melodies

by Cookie_Cronch (Painful_Panda)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Absolute Monarchy, Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Everyone Has Issues, Inspired by Happy Sugar Life, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Scents & Smells, Steven Universe References, Strangers to Lovers, Strawberry Jam Heart AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, everyone in this fic had probably tried to kill themselves at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: Alternate Universe that the cookies are humans living in a failing society.(Changed rating from Teen and Up to Mature, there will be graphic depictions of murder and other topics. Along with me using vine quotes as chapter names.)edit: canceling this because carrot and beet kinda exist and messed up the storyline





	1. Give My Broom Back!!

**Author's Note:**

> rockstar cookie living in a tree,
> 
> p-i-s-s-i-n-g
> 
> without much thought, he's a thot
> 
> herb is salty, that's their faulty
> 
> mint just wants minimum wage help him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter inspired by a youtube video: https://youtu.be/l5MOjheEAdc

Honestly, it was tiring. The struggling artist couldn't understand why huge chunks of his harvests have gone missing. He always made sure he goes alone, filling each basket, (not too much to the point he couldn't carry it) and then take them all away. Indeed, the food was tasting blander with each meal, but it was all his friend could provide for him. For now anyway, until they can afford to give him something else. The fear of going hungry looms heavily like a wet rag on his shoulders, Mint begrudgingly made his way to the all too familiar building.

 

The front door opens, the bell jingles to announce his arrival into his friend's home. Herb was inside, as usual. They hung up their apron and picked up a potted plant to move it.

 

"Heya, Minty," Herb places their small plant far away from its original spot.

 

"Herb," Mint greeted perfunctorily.

 

"I'd ask what you're doing here, but I think you came here at a great time! I was hoping that you can help me with the problem," Herb continued, even when Mint opened his mouth to protest, "Something, I don't know what... But something got into the garden. I tried to shoo it out with my broom but it climbed up the candy apple tree and refuses to get down. Since you're here and oddly good with animals, I was hoping you'd get it out of here?" Mint raises an eyebrow as Herb gave a sheepish grin. 

 

"Normally I'd say, 'no, it's a bit late for that', but I guess it might be a part of my problem."

 

"How so?"

 

"I've lost half of my harvests today, it isn't enough to last a week for Dark and me. Obviously, it wouldn't matter if it was just me but I'd hate for them to pass out because of malnourishment, you know?"

 

Herb nods and grabs a nearby broom. Mint grabs a flashlight since it was getting dark, and the two of them stepped outside. "Do you have any clue what the creature may look like?"

 

"Uhh, white fur I think," Herb nervously holds the broom with both hands, "Long white fur. It's a bit tall and-" 

 

_Rrrrrrrrr..._

 

The creature was already giving off a signal to back off. Mint flicks the flashlight on and shines it up to the tree, walking as slowly as possible to the tree. The thing that was claiming the shrub as its own. In the dim light, can make out eyes, greyish, but they almost seem like they're glowing in the light. One more step, he sees a face.

 

"H-Herb... I don't think that's a creature."

 

"What is it then?"

 

"That's a person."

 

Herb walks over to see, "Great, someone crashes in here like they own the place," Herb whacks the tree with the broom, "Hey! Get outta my tree!"

 

"I don't think you should be doing that, he might not like that."

 

"How else do I get him out? Magic?" Like a giant bullet, a candy apple shot from the tree straight into Herb's head. They stumble backward as the sticky fruit stuck on their head for a couple more seconds before falling to the ground.

 

Mint coughed a chuckle, "U-Uh, are you alright?"

 

"What?! No!" Herb gripped the broom tighter, "This candy is gonna be a pain to clean out of my hair-" A loud chuckle comes from the tree, "Don't you fucking laugh at me, you furry!" With that and a lot of weed-fueled anger, Herb threw the broom into the tree. It didn't come back down. Herb growled and left, they didn't have the energy to try and get the person down from that tree.

 

"Are you seriously going back inside?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"He didn't even do much!"

 

" 'm tired."

 

"Damn it, Herb," Mint sighed, "Why do you always want me to do your dirty work?"


	2. Meeting the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint goes back and sees the tree monster again.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKQMLgDPD4g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out recently that Dark Choco is canonly nonbinary, (I feel kinda bad for not knowing that) so I had to make a few small changes.

A few changes, nothing an artist couldn't handle! The hard-working Mint decides to bring along his violin, to cut down the five-minute walk from the garden to his home. It’s kept it in a case and lying nearby the garden exit. Bright and early, a bit sleepy but ready to break his back for the seventh time, Mint grabs a basket and a big random stick, then gets to work.

 

And he speaks to the empty air, “It’s hot outside, isn’t it? Thankfully, the breeze makes it a bit cooler.” He obviously gets no response and readies himself to jump. Herb never bothered to get their friend a ladder to use, (maybe they didn’t care enough to get one?) so this left Mint with his best efforts.

 

At least he wasn’t short. The tree was though, just a little bit.

 

Two steps, three, four, and one push upward, he’s off the ground. Two, three, four, a harsh whack of the stick was enough to knock a lot of chips out of one branch. When on the ground, Mint picks up all the chips and carefully piles them up in a basket. He leaves to get another basket. That was his job, nothing more, nothing less. It’s boring.

 

When he comes back, a few chips had gone missing. Mint takes a deep breath, “Of course,” It’s best not to get upset. He just needs to do his job. With graceful steps, Mint whacks more chips out of the tree, he does the familiar loop over and over--

 

“That was majestic.”

 

A teasing tone of voice sneered him to a freeze. Mint looked around for the source.

 

“Are you still here?” Mint asks loudly.

 

“Hell yeah, I’m here. Your stupid plant-head friend can’t get rid of me if he really wanted to.”

 

Mint looks up at the candy apple tree, “I guess.”

 

Mystery person in the tree had the widest grin on his face, a lovely shade of dark, grey eyes, and messy long white hair. He wore an old black t-shirt with a worn out denim jacket that was a slight bit too big for him and patched up black jeans, “Tired already? I could help you out if you’d like.”

 

“I don’t even know your name and even I know there’s a catch to this if I let you help me.”

 

The mystery chuckled, “Yeah,” He climbed one branch lower to the ground and just sat, staring at the other with his smile.

 

“You’re really dirty. And you reek of a strong vanilla extract with blood.”

 

“Mmm, yeah. I haven’t cleaned since last week.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Why ‘ew’? It’s a good scent.”

 

Minty shakes his head, “No, you’re gross because you haven’t cleaned yourself. Not the smell.”

 

“Oof. Is this what I get for trying to be nice?”

 

“You don’t come off as nice when you smell sweet and… Bloody.”

 

“I suppose you might be right… Ah hell, where're my manners? The name’s Rockstar. What’s yours?”

 

“Mint Choco.”

 

“Sounds fancy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Rockstar sighs happily, “Nice to finally meet you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Rockstar corrects himself, chuckling nervously, “Minty… Back to the subject of work, you seem a bit tired from jumping. Do you still wanna hand? I won't charge anything. I can climb up some trees and shake the candy out for you.”

 

“That’d be lovely. Thank you, Rockstar.”


	3. Emotionally Crippled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7qQVIDwTDk

“How long have you stayed in the tree?”

 

Chips and candy fruit drop down like rainfall to be quickly scooped into old baskets.

 

“I don’t know,” Rockstar aggressively shakes another tree branch.

 

“How can you not know?”

 

“I have a hard time remembering things.”

 

Another basket was filled, Mint moves on to fill another, “Ah.”

 

There’s a moment of silence. Rockstar reaches the last good branch before making his way down the tree, jumping and landing on his feet, “Nice,” He stretches his arms out, “So, any more tall trees for me?”

 

“I think that’s the last one. Thank you. What do I pay you?”

 

“I was just joking about the paying part, but, uh, I do want half of the food from one of the baskets.”

 

Mint was nearly about to protest but kept his mouth shut. Sure, people need to eat. But why would this tree hobo not accept money?

 

“Alright. Your funeral.”

 

“I’m not gonna die! I can make my own money! Just not as much as I wished I did.”

 

“Tragic, have you considered working for Herb? I’m sure I can-”

 

Chuckling, “No, no. That’s alright. He probably doesn’t really like me, anyway. And besides, I already have a bit of difficulty with two jobs, if I go for three, I’ll never have any time for myself.”

 

“Yes, self-care is important… If you can afford it…”

 

“I can, I can, don’t worry. Youneed it more than I do.”

 

What was that supposed to mean? _'_ _Do I look poor to you?'_ Mint stays silent again as he sits down in the shade, “Fine,” He’s peaceful until he sees Rockstar settle next to him.

 

“So… What do like to do for fun?” Rockstar asks, combing through his hair with his hands.

 

“I play music.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. This small job gives me a small payment, so I have to do other things to keep me going.”

 

“Oooh,” Rockstar breathes excitedly, “What do you play? Are you really good at it?”

 

“Yes! I’m very good. I play the violin.”

 

“Wow, I play too!”

 

“Violin?”

 

“No… I play the guitar.”

 

“Hmm. That’s nice. Do you make your own songs?”

 

“Sometimes. I never find any good words to really… ‘Express’? Express, the way I feel.”

 

Mint looks up at the sky. Blue sky ready to flush with pinks and hot colors. Bird's chirps getting quieter. It’s so peaceful. “Nobody really knows how to properly convey the way they feel. Sometimes it’s just luck that people catch on and find it deep.”

 

“But it’s hard when you don’t--” Rockstar pauses, a look of confusion on his pale face. He looks down at the ground for a bit and he suddenly doesn’t seem confused anymore, “I mean, it’s hard when you’re no good at that. When nobody really knows how you really feel? Or… I… Wow, I’m not very good at this…”

 

“It’s okay, Rockstar. If you’d like, we can teach each other how to express our feelings.”

 

Silent. For the short second, his eyes move from the ground to Mint’s face and he’s almost inexpressive with an almost familiar stare. Then he smiles again.

 

“I’d love that. Very much. When do we start?”

 

“... Not today. I really have to go home. I’ve overstayed my hours.”

 

Disappointment in his eyes, but Rockstar just kept smiling. He’ll accept the wait. A bright candy apple was added to the pile of chocolate chips. Mint bids his (unofficial) coworker farewell and happily walks away with his basket, instead of his usual trudge.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Darky,” Mint settled the basket of chips near the door and picked the candy apple, “A friend gave me an apple. I know how hard you work to redeem yourself so I was wondering if you wanted it-”

 

It’s… Way too quiet. There’d be some loud footsteps. Most definitely. What could his sibling be up to?

 

“Daaarky…?”

 

He goes through the living room. Nothing.

 

The kitchen? Nothing.

 

Coat closet? Don’t be ridiculous.

 

He makes his way up the stairs.

 

“Dark, seriously, I hate it when you do this!”

 

Silence.

 

He swings Dark’s room open, “Dark!”

 

Empty. Nothing’s out of place. There’s dust building up on old armor, it’s still on the ground from last month it was dropped there. It’s too small to fit Dark, now. Why was this still hanging around? On the floor, nonetheless!

 

He closes the door.

 

And makes his way to his room, he mentally prays that they aren’t there…

 

… On the ground, sword toppled nearby.

 

“Dev sis, Darky…! What the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“I’m sad.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I miss her.”

 

“No,” Mint huffed, “We’re not going to keep mourning. I’m sick of the weeping, YOUR weeping, nonetheless!” Dark continues to stay on the ground. Moping, again. Even worse now. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I just hate seeing you like this!”

 

“Can't you just let me grieve for one minute?”

 

“I’m getting so tired, Dark. I shouldn’t be. I’m young, I have time to do amazing things. And time stops for no one. Not even you! You’ve still got time and you spend it weeping over a woman who didn’t give you a chance.”

 

It’s quiet again. Mint sighs.

 

“You’re going to lose me someday. And you’ll regret not letting me mourn.”

 

“I’m only stating the facts with you. You deserve better. And I will ensure that you will get better. That’s going to start with this apple.”

 

Hearing ‘apple’ was enough to lighten Dark’s eyes. They look towards the candy apple in Mint’s hands before scrambling back to their feet.

 

“For me?”

 

“Yep. I know you’d like it. Now, help me clean the dust out your room. I don’t want you sneezing everywhere.”


	4. Screaming Bloody Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU LIKE TO WATCH YOURSELF SUFFER

Late. He was late.

 

The tree was vacant, but Herb was outside tending to their plant friends.

 

“You’re here,” Herb announced, not turning to see their friend, “Come, I wanna show you something.”

 

He hesitates at first. Mint makes his way over. “What are you up to?”

 

“Nothing really. You know how it is around here. Quiet. I like it quiet.” There’s a pause, “I wish people were quiet, too.”

 

“U-Uhh… Look, Herb, sorry about being late, I got in a fight with Dark and I promise-”

 

“Shh.”

 

Confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“I want quiet.”

 

“Herb, you’re acting weird.”

 

That seemed to get a reaction. Herb got up from the spot and and looked dead in his eyes, “I’m tired as hell right now. But that doesn’t matter. Why are you here? It’s Saturday, isn’t it?”

 

Right.

 

“Ah. Correct,” He stared at eyes that lacked any light, “I’m sorry that you didn’t get much sleep- I won’t bother you anymore-”

 

“I sure hope not.”

 

And with that, he left.

 

* * *

 

It used to be called the “Cum and Go Bar” until the owner was forced to change it. Obviously, he was able to find a way around it (for a while) by calling it the “Smash and Dash Bar”.

 

And then the owner got whacked in the head and got it changed to “The Thirsty Bat”.

 

There it is.

 

It’s better to be there than anywhere else. And besides, it’s best not to come into the house for a couple of hours. With dry hands, Mint pulls the bar door open and goes inside.

 

It’s almost like the inside of a movie theater with the red curtains on the walls. There are linoleum red and yellow checkerboard floors and flowery vintage beige and dark brown wallpaper. Tables looked vaguely familiar to something out of the kids show Spongecake Cardbox (he’d never admit to watching the show anyway). There’s red carpet starting from the entrance to where the drinks (were supposed to) be served. As Mint walks down the carpet, halfway down, the golden lights shift to snazzy rainbow colors. Music is playing, too. 

 

_ ‘Great,’ _ He thought,  _ ‘It’s one of those places.’ _

 

He takes a seat and palms his pockets for loose change. Yep. 4,000 in silver coins. It could probably get him at the very least, four drinks. Bummer.

 

So he waits.

 

And waits.

 

And waits… 

 

The music’s loud, but he hears a commotion in another room.

 

So, leaving is the most logical choice, right? That wasn’t chosen. As to not attract attention to himself, he quickly makes his way to the door of the other room. There’s a sign that reads, ‘Employees Only’, but that sign won’t stop him… Okay, maybe just a little bit. He questions why he’s doing this as he presses an ear on the door and listens.

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” It’s a somewhat raspy but soft spoken voice, “So, it's salt, and then lime, and then shot…?”

 

A familiar voice corrected the other, “No, it’s salt, and then--”

 

“You’re doing it wrong!”

 

That’s Sparkling.

 

“Mmm…? Is there really a correct way to make drinks?” The raspy voice spoke again.

 

Sparkling scoffed, “Is there really… Yes! There is!”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Spark, don’t be harsh, he’s like a puppy! A big puppy! I think you’re doing great, wolfy!”

 

Arguments continue, they get closer and louder. Before Mint had any time to process this, the door swung open. A tall guy with dark grey hair froze on the spot, Sparkling bumped right into Mint, and there was-

 

“Rockstar?”

 

“Assassin-!” Sparkling screamed bloody murder.

 

“What-”

 

Mint’s shirt collar was violently tugged forward, he stumbles into the room, the door closing right by.


	5. Wouldn't you like to know, Weather Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two bros, chilling in the hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay

Being gripped by short man is not fun. Sparkling grabbed the nearest glass bottle, swirling it in the air to check if it was empty before slamming it against the wall. Shards flew everywhere. The grey-haired man whimpered and shuffled behind Rockstar as Sparkling waved the glass weapon close to Mint’s face. In a panic, Mint suddenly pulled himself backward, free from the maniac’s grip.

 

And yet he was still trapped like an animal.

 

This must be how lions feel like when they get hunted down. Unusual.

 

“Who are you?” Was the first question he asked followed along with, “And who sent you?”

 

“What- Nobody sent me- I’m just here to kill time…!”

 

Sparkling got closer, “That’s what you want me to believe, hmm?”

 

“Spark! Stop!” Rockstar interfered, “He’s my new friend! You’re scaring him!”

 

“Really…?! What’s his name?”

 

“Mint Choco! He’s a musician! He told me himself!”

 

The bottle was lowered. Sparkling eyed Mint carefully, suspicious still. “… Oh. Jeez, I’m sorry.”

 

Silence hung in the air, Mint watches as Rockstar beckons him to come over. He ran over immediately when the cracked bottle was pointed away from him completely.

 

“Werewolf,” Sparkling wiped his forehead, “Since you can’t make a simple tequila, make yourself useful and clean up the glass. Rockstar-”

 

“I’ll have to, unfortunately, decline my duties at the moment until I’ve calmed my friend down.”

 

“Right, again, sorry… I’ll get Kumi to handle your shift.” Sparkling apologizes to Mint once again before awkwardly leaving the room,

 

* * *

 

Werewolf quietly swept up the glass shards into one big pile and sent them into a dustpan. The broom looked familiar until Mint realized it was Herb’s broom that never got returned. With his job done, the wolfman puts the broom and dustpan away.

 

The employee break room looked a lot less fancy. In fact, it looked way too homelike. The fluorescent lights were an eye strain. The walls were still flowery. There was a cuckoo clock on the wall, decorated with little sugar swans. And a table, comfy chairs, a huge red doggie bed with two rubber spike toys on the cushions.

 

Rockstar came back with a plastic bag in hand, “Sorry that took so long,” He hands Mint a bottle of apple juice, “Somebody’s drinking the employee provided drinks again.”

 

“It’s quite alright,” Mint takes the bottle and cracks it open, taking a small sip, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem, it’s the least I could do after the freak out with my da-” Rocky pauses and chuckles in amusement of himself, “I mean, my boss. He’s been having these manic episodes ever since I found him passed out on the bar floor, one night.” Werewolf made his way to Rockstar’s side, eyes lighting up when Rocky took a rubber ball out of the bag and handed it over, “A lot of people quit because he was becoming too much for everyone.”

 

“How are you guys still in business?”

 

“Vampire and I help calm him down half the time. We have a lot of animal-like people working here since the deep forest fire. Most of them are not the best, but they’re getting better. The best part is, this place is pretty much our home.”

 

“Wait,” Mint raised an eyebrow “So, you don’t really live in a tree?”

 

“I mean, I could. But as someone said to me once… Self-care is important if you can afford it.” Werewolf nipped at the rubber ball. Mint watched as Rockstar pats Werewolf on the back. “Wolfy, did you introduce yourself?”

 

Werewolf shakes his head.

 

“Alright, that’s fine. This is my bwff. Best wolf friend forever. He’s probably just scared that he might hurt you. Who can blame him? Anyways…”

 

Mint slowly downed the juice to listen.

 

“I see that you’re alright, now. You have somewhere to go, maybe?”

 

“… Not really.”

 

“Oh.” It’s silent in the room until Rockstar speaks again, “Well… Since you’re likely here for a reason… I hope you don’t mind if I ask, do you like video games?”

 

What a weird question. And one that the violinist thought hard on. Had he ever played a video game? No. He wasn’t even raised watching television. But he did watch other people play video games at the local electronic stores he pass by…

 

“Yes.”

 

It can’t be that hard to play video games, right?

 

“Awesome! Wolfy, can you try to make us drinks while I bring our new guest into the building? I think your drinks are very good, you know!”

 

“Of course…” Werewolf scampered away like an overgrown puppy, as Rockstar walked to an opposing door.

 

“I think it’s best if we stayed together.” Rockstar grabbed Mint’s hand, with Mint feeling awkward holding another guy’s hand so casually, “This place is really big and I’d hate for you to get lost in it!”

 

And off they went.


	6. I don't call it stalking, I call it research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dehydrated skin, like leather  
> You being here doesn't make it better
> 
> Forehead against forehead  
> I feel my temperature rise
> 
> You make me sick to my stomach

Your mind swirls like a mix of the purest water and the tantalizing scarlet poison that runs through your already damaged system. Disgusting and wasteful.

 

It’s Sunday morning. Weekends are the absolute worst.

 

Actually, it’s funny, everyone loves weekends. Kids love weekends, the rich love weekends, people with good jobs have weekends off.

 

But just not you. Why, you loathed weekends with a burning passion. All day is work. Harder than typical. More time away from watching…

 

You change from your typical clothes into your work uniform, it’s a classy white button-up shirt with a black vest that contained golden flowery designs on it. And black jeans. And shoes.

 

The closet you were provided with had many uniforms of different sizes. Ones for males and females. You don’t know why Sparkling won’t let you get rid of the black skirt. Or at least, give it to Kumiho. It could definitely fit her.

 

Maybe there was a word to call him, but you don’t have the time or patience to think up of one. He wasn’t rude to you, he just didn’t seem to understand you.

 

You make your way down the halls and stairs to the employees only room. It’s funny how the little mishap yesterday can still make you feel a bit happy today. Nothing really makes you feel that way for so long. His existence makes you happy. You’ll never know why. All you can do is desire to just _feel_ more.

 

“Rocky,” A red blob with wings gracefully flew through the air and landed carefully onto your head, “Good morning.”

 

“Vampire. What are you up to right now that you need to be a goop?”

 

“It helps me get to places faster. No matter, I was trying to help Sparkling with motivation, but he seems really tired. Do you mind running his ‘post’ while I help calm him enough to sleep?”

 

You sigh, “Yeah, fine.”

 

“Thank you! I promise to make it up to you.” Vampire flies away almost immediately. That’s funny, he said the same thing when he… Did anything bad, remotely affecting you. He’s full of empty promises, but if you held a grudge on him, he’d whine constantly for your forgiveness. And you are in no mood to be annoyed.

 

There’s hope that there will be a lack of customers today. You’ve never been in charge before.

 

Tick tock, tick tock…

 

Time doesn’t stop for anyone. Not even you.

 

Tick tock, tick-

 

“Ahh,” A voice so alluring and playful, there’s only one woman who holds such a sound, “It’s a lovely day for a nice stroll through town. How’s my lovely boy, today?”

 

You mumble, “Morning to you too, Kumiho.”

 

She continues, “What are you doing in little Sparkling’s spot, hmm?”

 

This is only her second form. Her real form is, in fact, a fox. Kumiho had the ‘ideal’ female body. Skinny yet curvy, big chest, and ass. Along with her long, light cyan hair with white tips and her red eyes that makes her look so sinister. It’s typical for customers to be completely infatuated with her. Even Vampire. And he’s not attracted to females.

 

“For your information, I’m the boss of this hell-hole when Vampire and Sparky are busy doing some other stuff,” Taking a breath, “Sparkling pulled an all-nighter because he’s scared that someone’s gonna kill him. Since Vamp obviously does a better job at calming his paranoid ass than me, I’m gonna be the leader for a bit.”

 

“Sigggghhh! Why do you have to be the boss? No offense, darling.” She uses her violet fan to cover her face a bit.

 

“I’ve been working here longer than anyone else.”

 

“Hmmf! That doesn’t matter. But… I bid you good luck, anyway.”

 

“Thank you,” A friendly, forced smile spreads on your face, “I’ll try to make today go by as smooth as possible.”

 

Kumiho closed up her fan and smiled back, stuffing the fan into her skirt pockets. She walked her graceful walk to put down the chairs that were on the tables. There’s only one reason you don’t strangle her, despite her neck looking so soft and easy to break. And speaking of that reason…

 

Werewolf dawdled out the employee door slower than usual. He looks uncomfortable in his uniform (it makes him look cute and he's embarrassed by it), having his lucky tooth necklace as the only accessory he’s able to wear.

 

You walked over to him, “Ah, Wolfy! Did you sleep well?”

 

“Not really,” He looks down, “I keep having nightmares.”

 

“You have? Why didn’t you knock for me? My door’s open for you.”

 

“I don’t want to bother you.”

 

“Awh, that’s sweet of you! But really, I’m here for you! I’ll even let you sleep in my room.”

 

He still seemed uncertain. You pat his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry about how I feel, Wolfy. I get nightmares too, I understand how scary real they can be. Plus it would be nice to have some company…”

 

* * *

 

As the day went on, the bar gets fuller and fuller of people. Tiger Lily does a great job of scaring off people who were being a little too touchy with the workers.

 

There was a lot of movement you had to make, you could never quite shake cocktails as hard as Sparkling does. But aside from that, you weren’t bad at this at all.

 

To the sun, to the moon, you work without taking a break for food or water.

 

It gets a bit harder to breathe. You try to stretch out, but you still ache.

 

Whatever.

 

With a heavy sigh, you quickly went back to your post to serve more people. There’s many you recognize, there’s Muay Thai, Adventurer (golly, back from acting like a god already?), and Rollcake too. Everyone is smiling. Your co-workers smile while they work, despite everything they have to go through. And you?

 

… Why couldn't you feel bad for them?

 

It wasn’t until Vampire, in his human form and uniform, came in to take a shift. You ran off, almost ripping off the uniform as you went to your living space.

 

It’s getting dark. You free yourself from your binds and wear something that provides relief. Even be something else other than yourself, just for today.

 

There's a strong tree branch that was located near your room window. Of course, if you wanted, you could jump. If you like breaking your fucking legs. Or dying. Dying will be reserved for another time. You latch onto the branch and slowly inch down the tree to the point where one foot touched the sharp concrete, and the other touched erupted dirt caused by the sprouting tree.

 

Tonight, you’ll be… Something else. Maybe today, something will break that dull feeling in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my list for my writing:
> 
> Mint Choco/Vampire/etc - Written in third person
> 
> Rockstar/Herb/etc - Written in second person
> 
> Sparkling/Dark Choco/etc - Written in first person


	7. This is so sad, Alexa, play Despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession, idk how to write

“That was wonderful, Mister Mint Choco!” She praised, “Can you play it again?”

 

“I’d love to, really. But it’s getting late. Even for me!”

 

“Oh, that’s alright then! Will you be back here tomorrow?”

 

Mint wasn’t sure. There’s the highest possibility that Herb could ask him to work overtime, leaving little to no time to play a full-length song. “We’ll see.”

 

Cocoa smiles, “I’m sorry if I seem too overbearing, Mister Choco, I just can’t seem to get enough of your brilliant works. I haven’t heard anything so beautiful and powerful in so many years.”

 

“Well, I’m hoping someday I could play for the whole world. For the time being, I’ll play for you.”

 

Her face warmed up as she quickly handed a closed cup of undrinked cocoa she held in her hands, “For you! It’s getting chilly outside so I made one…!”

 

“You didn’t have to--”

 

She sprinted off. Almost like she wouldn’t take that for an answer. Nevertheless, Mint lifted the plastic lid open and took a whiff at the hot drink. That smells good. Really good. And perfect for now, it really is getting cold. Mint packs up his violin and bow into his case.

 

Now, where to? That is a very good question.

 

He walks down alleyway and steps into the large walkways. There’s always confusion with the ways, he was around when they were being made. Young, sure. Anyone else his age would remember the bricks being placed and yet he couldn’t. Still, he continues, as he always prefers to take the long way with light rather than blind shortcuts.

 

Tomorrow will be a pain, there wouldn’t be a full guarantee that the white-haired tree climber would be in the garden. Just the thought of having to jump to get his work done already made him want to collapse on the ground. _‘Ladders would be nice, or maybe I could teach myself to climb trees, too! But wouldn’t that take more energy than jumping?’_

 

Mint slowly took a sip of the cocoa. It’s scalding…  But otherwise, very luscious.

 

* * *

 

It’s empty out, with the occasional cookies running.

 

He didn’t notice at first. Wasn’t until he paused for a second that he noticed a splatter of a bright blue substance on one of the building’s walls.

 

“What is th-”

 

-HONK! HOOOOOOONNNNK!-

 

Hitherto the warning signs he didn’t run when the bright lights of a toffee-made truck was racing straight towards him. It wasn’t even processed in time. The smallest seconds, flashes of unfamiliar situations engulfed his mind as deathly cold arms, almost like a loving embrace, were wrapped around him. A force strong enough to knock the musician off the ground along with his items had sent him far aside from the recklessly driven vehicle.

 

Mint Choco finally meets the hard impact of his person into the stone cold bricks. He was released, screeching in agony. God, he’s in the deepest parts of hell. A cup of cocoa crashed nearby, and his case wide open.

 

The instrument he held so dear to his heart was now in multiple pieces on the ground.

 

When Mint breathed normally again, he slowly stood up. Thankfully, his legs didn’t endure as much pain as his entire right side. Mint’s eyes wandered around the scene before him. His violin in pieces, mass quantities of orange and bright blue splashed everywhere, the mangled truck crashed straight into a rosy colored convenience shop.

 

And then there was his knight in a dark hooded cloak.

 

The figure got up with no hesitation, looking at the disaster. Many people from different buildings had started rushing in.

 

“You…!” Mint Choco vocalized, “You- You were the one that saved me!”

 

The figure looked down at the pieces of chocolate and mint chocolate chunks that were scattered around. Its eyes moved back to Mint. It wore some kind of black face mask.

 

Maybe it didn’t want to be seen, unfortunately, it failed that.

 

Mint stepped closer, “Mister, miss, whatever you are... Thank you.”

 

It also took a step closer. Pale hand rise to softly touch the man’s chest. Then it touched its own chest with the same hand. This action, of course, weirded the man out. But he kept his mouth shut.

 

“SAKURAAAAAA!”

 

A horrified yell made the cloaked figure freeze and abscond quickly. That was the end of that.

 

Sticking around, it was announced that Sakura, the town’s sweetheart, was dead.

 

Mint watched as a shadow of the reckless driver and their apprentice swiftly escape the scene, unharmed.

 

* * *

 

“You had me worried sick…! I thought you might’ve been hurt or dead…!”

 

The eldest quickly greeted their minorly injured brother with a big hug. “I’m fine, Dark- Don’t squeeze me too hard--!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Dark let the other go, “I heard something horrible happened on the radio box and I…! Wasn’t sure you were going to be alright…”

 

“I am. I’m okay. My right shoulder hurts, but I’m okay. I was saved.”

 

“Huh? By what?”

 

Mint walked over to his kitchen, “Someone. I don’t know who. They were dressed up like the grim reaper.”

 

“It’s too early to be wearing something like that.”

 

“Mmm,” Mint fetched himself a cup of water, Dark expected it to be consumed, but the water was poured over the brother’s head.

 

“… You’ve had a long day. Get some rest- Wait… Where’s your violin?”

 

Dark watched as Mint silently collapsed on the floor.

 

There was the answer.

 

His music meant so much to him, getting another one would be a pain.

 

And there was a lot of pain, sulking on the ground.


	8. Bitter. Bitter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickening static surrounds my mind,  
> I'm losing time and realizing that after days of thought,  
> That I'm stuck self-torturing,  
> My meds are failing me,  
> Internal clock in smithereens,  
> Can't fix this,
> 
> I'm hopeless.

“Good morning brother! Back home so-?”

 

“Couldn’t work today.”

 

“Why?” Dark asked while untying their apron.

 

Mint huffed in annoyance, “Herb is busy planning Sakura’s funeral with Blackberry. They’re not letting me do any picking, today.”

 

“Ah… Well, are you going to attend?”

 

“No,” He looks at his sibling, “I don’t know Sakura too well to attend. A total stranger attending would just be weird.”

 

“I guess I can understand… Oh! By the way, someone dropped something for you in the mail slot.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Mhm,” Dark hooked up the apron, “It’s a message specifically for you.”

 

The letter gets handed over to Mint, he immediately ripped the envelope open and unfolds the paper and read it to himself.

* * *

 

_ I understand if this is too much. But I have to get this out to you. I can somewhat see into the future. I’m not a wizard or a witch, and I’m not ‘magical’. But I have a third sight. I get just the smallest fragments of future bad events. I want to warn you first, I have a sense you will soon believe me when the time comes.  _

_ Fog. I see red fog. Do yourself a favor and stay out of the red fog. Have people you care about to stay indoors. _

 

* * *

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Mint sighs in annoyance. He tears up the letter and tosses it into the trash, “Just some asshole kids pulling a prank.”

 

Dark looked at the trash can, mumbling in disappointment. “How tragic.”

 

“What are you making? The house smells pretty good.”

 

“I was going to keep it a secret, but I am to guess there is no point to it now. I have baked you a cake.”

 

Wow. Typically Dark doesn’t usually bake. Mint wonders why they picked today out of all days to make something edible.

 

* * *

 

“Helloooo?”

 

“Hm-”

 

“Mint boy!”

 

“Wha-” Mint woke up from his room floor, confused, “Rockst-?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me, open your window a bit.”

 

Mint got up, Rockstar was indeed by the window, “What the hell are you doing here? And why are you climbing my trees?”

 

“I was busy playing some tunes! I saw you and wanted to say hi but I ended up following you.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I thought you were going to that plant head guy’s place! Sorry, but can you let me in? It’s really hot out here.”

 

Mint quickly opened the window more and watched the man fold himself to fit through the window, into the room. A piece of peppermint candy fell out of his pockets.

 

“Ah, for dev’s sake Rocky! I can’t afford to get anything else broken.”

 

“Hehe, sorry,” Rockstar picked up his peppermint candy and shoved it back into his pockets, “Nice place you got here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“What’s up with the big bed? You sleep with someone?”

 

“Huh?! No…! I just move around in my sleep.”

 

Rockstar chuckles, “Alright man. Is it okay if I can sit somewhere?”

 

“The bed is all I got. You can sit on th-”

 

The other man immediately started sitting and stretching out on the bed. He could hear Rocky’s joints crack loudly before the man lays himself on the bed. 

 

“You can do that too.”

 

Rockstar sighed, he obviously sounded very tired, “Egh, sorry again. I never relaxed on something so comfy! What kind of mattress do you use? Wait- No- I’m getting off topic… Actually, were we ever on a topic?”

 

“Huh? I… Don’t think so? Rocky, what do you want?”

 

“I don’t really ‘want’ anything! I was nearly about to have a heat stroke, it’s hot as hell outside!” Rockstar whined, he ran a hand through his hair, “I promise I’ll leave when I cool down a bit.”

 

Mint rubbed his eyes, “I’m sounding a bit upset aren’t I?”

 

“… A little bit.”

 

“I’m sorry. These past few days have been a real pain for me.”

 

“That’s alright, I understand. It’s not easy being talented like you are.”

 

Heat seemed to have rushed to the violinist’s face. “Uhm… Thanks, I guess? Have you ever even heard me play?”

 

“Maybe… I’ve tried playing violin once and it, like, sounded like a cat screaming. I’m surprised how you can play and even pour your heart and soul into the pieces you play…”

 

Rockstar stayed silent for a moment, Mint sat on his bed nearby the other. Rocky’s cheeks were rosy from the heat of the sun, his eyelashes were long and beautiful, but his eyes held the most beauty.  _ ‘Had he always looked so nice?’ _

 

“… I heard you’ve been struggling with your first piece.”

 

“Hmm? Oh- Y-Yes…”

 

“I’ve mentioned that I’ve been having a hard time making lyrics for a song because I have a hard time expressing the right words for them. And you?”

 

“Just busy and uninspired.”

 

“So? Let’s work together!” Rockstar got up halfway, using his elbows to withstand his weight, “With our talents combined, we can make amazing music together!”

 

“That… Sounds-”

 

The door swung open, a concerned Dark Choco stepped inside the room “Mint, are you talking to yourself- Again…?” They stared at the unfamiliar stranger before they held up the sword they had on hand, “Who are you?! What are you doing here?”

 

Mint let out a surprised scream, the two men quickly got up from the bed. 

 

There’s another pause of silence. Rockstar didn’t even flinch when being threatened with a weapon.

 

“Dark!! What the hell?!”

 

“Me, the hell? What about you? Who is this?!”

 

“Hi, hello,” Rockstar held his hands up, “We haven’t met, that’s fine, we can certainly try to introduce ourselves! Dude? Gal? Nonbinary pal? My name is Rockst-”

 

Dark growled, “You need to leave.”

 

“Hm. Everyone wants me gone today, I wonder why.”

 

“Everything’s going too quick, stop!” Mint yelled out, “Rocky, sit back down and stay there, let me get you some water.”

 

Rockstar obeyed, sitting down on the bed and holding his hands together. Mint walks out of the room and signaled Dark to come along.

 

The two walked down the stairs, Dark put the sword aside, “I’m guessing that person isn’t a threat?”

 

“No, he’s not. Just a new friend, you can say. It was hot outside and I guess this was the closest place he could find for getting out of the sun.”

 

“You never spoke about him.”

 

“Yeah,” Mint grabs a plastic cup from a cupboard, turns on the sink and fills it up with water, “I just recently met him. His name is Rockstar.”

 

“Very specific name for someone.”

 

“Yep! And it’s a name I’d rather go by than any of my others!” Rockstar didn’t stay upstairs it seems, because he when Dark turned around, Rockstar was right behind them, sending the two siblings aback from the surprise, “Yeehaw, I’m really liking you two! Oh,” He sniffs the air, “I smell cake!”

 

Silence.

 

Rockstar shifted his attention to Dark’s white hoodie, “-And your music tastes… Dark was it? The Mellow Parade is very nice, ‘Four Heaven’ is my favorite album from them!”

 

“… Mine too.” Dark nodded nervously.

 

The cup of water was handed over, “Rockstar, don’t do that, ever again.”

 

“Aw,” Rockstar touched the cup, “Water’s a bit warm.”

 

Wow. It’s that hot, huh?

 

He drank the water anyway.

 

“Um… Rockstar, sir, w-”

 

“-Hat am I? A curse.”

 

“I was going to ask if you would like to stay for cake.”

 

“Oh. Sure!”

 

* * *

 

“Wow! This is really good, what’chu put in it?” Rockstar quickly cut up his slice before eating it up as quickly as he could. The guy was clearly hungry like he hadn’t eaten in a while.

 

“Oh… Nothing different from a normal chocolate cake. Maybe some love.”

 

Mint scoffed, “Well, that’s a lie. You pour out your entire heart into your baking.”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“Alright, I gotta know about you two more, ya’ll are so cool!” Mint’s face flushed once again, praise is… Nice.

 

“Uh, I guess I should give a proper introduction” Dark gave the smallest grin, “I am named Dark Choco, the oldest Choco among the rest.”

 

“There’s more family of yours?” Rockstar’s eyes shined in genuine interest.

 

“… Yes. But they do not visit as often as I’d wish. Their jobs keep them busy.”

 

“White Choco is our sister,” Mint slid the cake aside to talk, “She and Dark used to have the same job, but when Dark came very close to a big sword, they grew ill and had to be taken away for recovery. I do wonder why nobody has called back for them.”

 

“It is probably for a good reason. Would you like more cake, Rockstar?”

 

“Yes, please!”

 

Dark got up to get the cake. “What about you, Rockstar?” Rocky looked over at Mint to listen, “We’ve done our fair share of telling you about us, tell us about you.”

 

“Hah, haha, you must be joking, right? I’m not really all interesting like you, honestly…”

 

“Well, that’s alright. I’ve met people who are SO plain, I have the urge to fall asleep when they’re in the same room as me!” Dark chuckled at that. Rockstar didn’t bat an eye until Mint started to laugh along with his sibling, causing Rockstar to titter along.

 

A new slice of cake was slid over, “Well, I guess I’ll spill. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you about my plainness.” Rocky stared at his second slice, “I’ll start with the basics. I play music, I like rock and roll. It has a lot of soul, gives you a lot of emotions. My favorite band had been dead before I was born, but I always listen to their music whenever I can. I wish I could’ve met them when the members were alive… Their music kind of raised me, haha!”

 

Rockstar’s fingers twitched and started to lightly tap on the table. Mint looked at Dark, unsure of what to say, to which Dark shrugged, “Do you have a family, Rockstar?”

 

“I… Not biologically. My memories are always fuzzy. If I did have a mom and dad, I’ve never seen them. My co-workers are my family, I guess you can say. We’ve got a new worker recently, someone who turns into a bunny. She’s pretty alright.”

 

Rockstar suddenly got up from his seat, the chair he sat on screeched loudly on the floor. He mutters something.

 

“ _ Bitter… Too bitt-! _ ”

 

“- I’m sorry to cut this very short, my bosses must be worried about me!”

 

Dark, confused, lead Rockstar out the front door and politely said goodbye, Mint hesitantly followed suit, Rockstar finally grins and waves before walking out of the residence, onto the long road and disappearing. “He’s a little odd. Is he always like this?”

 

“Not exactly? I don’t think he enjoys talking about family, maybe I should try not to talk about it next time we meet…”

 

“It’ll be for the best. He does seem nice so tell me next time when he’s coming over, I’ll try a new recipe for you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this will get interesting!! MAyBe.


End file.
